I only want to be with you
by AlgoSeEnciende
Summary: Historias llenas de romance, humor, tragedia, ciencia ficción y aventura sobre dos lanzadores enamorados.


**LA SERIE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

Esta es especial, pues se la dedico a Crixar Betta que está cumpliendo años hoy. Me encantan sus historias, además sé que su babosa favorita es la Enigma, por lo tanto, esta es mencionada acá.

La parte antes del final es un poco cursi, pero me encantó, espero que a ustedes igual.

¡Feliz cumple, Crix!

Aviso: Estas historias no tienen continuación.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Gracias, Mo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana aburrida, Blakk había estado ausente por un pequeño periodo y los chicos decidieron hacer un juego con sus babosas y una ruleta. Invitaron a Danna para que fuera la mediadora.

El juego consistía en que un miembro de la Banda elija una babosa y ésta girará la ruleta hasta que caiga en alguna de las opciones:

.-Verdad.

.-Reto.

.-Broma Pesada.

.-Castigo.

Antes de empezar, debían jurar que cumplirían con su sentencia.

— ¿Quién será el primero? —Preguntó la invitada.

—Pronto, el Magnifico, será el que hará digna a la babosa que escoja.

El topoide eligió a una babosa Flatulorinca que le dio vueltas al juego hasta que se paro en Castigo, Pronto tragó grueso y la babosa rió maliciosamente. Danna entendió unas cuantas señas que le hizo la pequeña.

Buscaron una caja grande con una gran tapa, en donde el rastreador entraría, este no comprendía lo que tramaban hasta que Danna cargo la babosa elegida y la lanzó al interior de la caja cerrada.

Pronto con su gran olfato se retorcía ante aquel desagradable olor mientras suplicaba que lo sacaran de allí. La chica intercambio una mirada con la babosa y esta asintió. Sacaron al topo para que se diera un largo baño.

Mientras tanto, los chicos decidieron seguir jugando mientras reían sobre lo acontecido. Ahora era el turno del troll. Seleccionó a una babosa Carnero, dio vueltas a la ruleta y finalmente cayó en Broma Pesada.

La cara de Kord palideció y en ese momento llegó un oloroso Pronto, para juntarse con la babosa (Danna no se unió a la conversación por una obvia razón).

—Pronto después de entender los gestos hechos por esta babosa, hemos llegado a una conclusión; nuestro ingeniero debe ir al Reino de los topoides y decir que su rey es el mejor rastreador que existe. Además no podrá hacer más bromas, incluyendo a Pronto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

—De eso se trata.

—Bueno, iré a mejoras las mecas ¿puedo hacerlo no?

—Sí, pero sin bromas a Fernando.

—Tan cerca… —Dijo Kord para sí mismo. Luego se dirigió hacia el garaje, seguido por el topoide.

—Y solo quedaron dos—Dijo Danna sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo que ciertos lanzadores se sonrojaran "levemente". —Venga, te toca chica cámara.

Trixie sonrió y vio a la babosa Enigma, esta la saludó, y Trix la eligió. Mo giró la ruleta que se detuvo en reto.

Se reunió en secreto con la mediadora haciéndole gestos con la boca, a lo que Danna rio y asintió.

—Bueno, pelirroja, te reto a besar a Eli.

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Manos a la obra, tortolos—Dijo la chica yéndose al garaje.

Eli y Trixie se miraron nerviosos, y soltaron un gran suspiro. Se colocaron uno frente al otro, el se acerco lentamente, hasta que su respiración choco con la de ella. Sintieron sus labios cerca, cada vez más, hasta que por fin, coincidieron. El beso era lento y expresaba mucho amor, aquel beso decía "¿Esto es real?". Poco después se separaron por falta de aire.

—Cumplí con mi parte.

—Pero yo no—Entonces Eli la volvió a besar.

Ese beso más lento, dulce, mágico y tierno que el de antes. Ya no era un reto, ni nada parecido. Corría por la voluntad de ambos y ninguno quería que acabara. Aunque algo tan vital como el oxigeno le falló a ese beso romántico, haciéndoles separarse.

Sus narices rozaban la una con la otra y respiraban agitadamente.

—Iré a buscar a Danna para…—Paró un momento, aún seguía procesando lo sucedido—Seguir jugando.

—No hay problema, Trix.

Entrelazaron sus manos en silencio y se miraron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, la ojiverde se fue separando lentamente del chico, hasta soltar sus dedos, le dio la espalda para irse, pero él la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo, dándole vueltas, quedando otra vez frente a frente.

—Eli…

—Dime, Trix.

—De un minuto a otro, ha cambiado nuestra relación, y no me molesta. Solo que… no sé que somos.

—Estamos empezando una fase de amigos con Derecho—Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente, pero al Shane no le importaba, se acercó aún más a ella—Con derecho a no fijarnos en nadie más, aparte de nosotros, y querernos.

—Me encantan los derechos—Dijo acercándose más.

—Entonces, señorita Sting, debería ser abogada.

— ¿Eso te gustaría?

—Oye, si tú estás involucrada, dalo por seguro que me encanta.

Sonrió ampliamente, para luego hacerle una seña con la cabeza a que fuera a buscar a la ex ladrona.

Él mientras tanto la vería alejarse.

**Al día siguiente.**

Kord y Danna ya se imaginaron que había pasado el día anterior, por lo que Eli y Trixie estaban sentados juntos cómodamente, mientras Pronto pedía una pizza a petición de los presentes.

— ¿Sabes Trixie? Nunca especifique el lugar del beso.

Eli y la ya mencionada se miraron asombrados, pero luego le restaron importancia. El reto solo le hizo base al segundo beso, a aquel beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Le debían todo a la babosa Enigma, la pequeña los juntó y estaban felices por ello.


End file.
